


We're Not Dating, He Was Just Drinking My Blood

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Roy is a good big bro, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, big bro!Roy, platonic birdflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy shows up a little early for his movie night with Wally and Robin, he's a bit surprised by what he sees when he opens the door. It seems to be Robin kissing all along Wally's neck and, Roy doesn't have anything against that, but his little bros are a bit too young for that kind of stuff right? But things aren't what they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Dating, He Was Just Drinking My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have been asking for this one for so long! I'm so sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, it was a bit difficult to write so I hope it's okay!  
> Dick is 12, Wally is 14, and Roy is 16 (FYI his bday is Nov 1st)

     Roy was a good friend to both Wally and Dick. They hung out often when they weren’t fighting crime with their mentors or busy with their own individual lives in their respective cities.

     He was 15 when he met the other sidekicks, two years older than Wally and four years older than Dick, which made him assume a kind of ‘big brother’ role. They mostly hung out in Star City with the older redhead seeing as they could hang out before Roy went on patrol and after Dick and Wally due to the time difference. Every once in awhile they’d hang out in Central City at Wally’s house or his Uncle Barry’s, but typically it was easier to spend time in the city of the Green Arrow. Oliver wasn’t too territorial like Batman was and he definitely had the space to handle two more hyperactive boys.

     Wally and Dick trusted Roy despite his often cold outward appearance and the archer knew it, so he wasn’t too upset when Robin told him that Batman hadn’t allowed him to reveal his identity to Roy, explaining that Wally finding out was due to special circumstances. The ginger archer took no offence and adopted Wally’s nickname of ‘Rob’ for the Boy Wonder and the acrobat wore dark tinted sunglasses whenever they hung out.

     Wally of course shared his secret identity with Roy on their second meeting and the older redhead did the same.

     As they spent more time together, training and playing video games they grew to become even closer. Creating inside jokes and even going so far as occasionally getting together for a video game or movie night. They’d go to either Barry’s or Roy’s house, cover the floor of one of the redhead’s rooms in pillows and blankets and camp out for the night attempting to beat each other’s high scores or watching scary movies.

     The boys had always been close, they had been best friends before Roy had even met them. So it wasn’t unusual for the archer to notice them curled up together with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, fast asleep on some of their ‘sleepover’ nights. He knew that they would always be closer, that he would always be the third wheel, and he was okay with that. Roy was perfectly content to be the cool and protective older brother they needed. He would support them and always want what was best for them.

     It was on one of their sleepover/game/movie nights that Roy found out some very surprising information about his two ‘younger brothers’.

     They had all agreed to meet at Wally’s Uncle Barry’s house so they could have a much needed Harry Potter movie marathon. He had been having a very stressful week, both as Roy and Speedy. School had been ridiculously hectic and it seemed that every single teacher was out to get him, he had had five detentions this week for no apparent reason other than existing. Then to top it all of, the day before he had been thrown into a wall by Brick and had fractured his right wrist, so obviously he had been benched until he got his cast off in a few weeks.

     So needless to say, he was definitely looking forward to some relaxation and quality bro time with his friends where he didn’t have to hide anything from them.

     He arrived at Wally’s house earlier than he had said, considering he ended up not having to train after school he was about an hour and a half early. The short walk from the nearest zeta tube was spent watching his breaths appear in small white clouds in front of him, it was definietely a lot colder here in Montana than it was on the west coast in early February and he was glad he’s thought to bring a heavier jacket.

     The redhead hoped he wasn’t imposing by showing up like this. Roy knew that Rob would already be there seeing as he usually showed up after he got out of school, and considering the time differences, he got out three hours before him.

     Roy made his way up the steps and knocked on the door, he only waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes that were exact matches to Wally.

     “Hi Mrs. Allen.” He greeted her warmly. She smiled and ushered him into the house.

     “Please Roy, call me Iris.” The teen nodded.

     “Sorry I’m so early.” Iris shook her head with a warm smile.

     “It’s no problem, Wally and Robin are upstairs, Do me a favor and tell them that dinner will be ready at six?” The redheaded boy nodded and began making his way up the stairs. He followed the familiar path to Wally’s room. The door was closed when he reached the door that had a large flash sticker on it, but the archer thought nothing of it as he opened the door and let himself into the speedster’s room.

     What he saw when he stepped inside made him freeze.

     Wally and Rob were on the bed. Well, Wally was on the bed, Robin was on Wally.

     Roy wasn’t really sure what to think as he took in the sight before him, Wally was laying on his back on the full sized bed, his head tilted back, eyes closed and a small smile on his face as the smaller boy had his head buried into his neck, seemingly kissing it. The brunette had either hand on the bed next to Wally’s face and the speedster had one arm wrapped around the younger’s waist, the other on the back of his head, fingers laced in ebony hair and pulling the boy closer to his throat, keeping him there.

     At this point a surprised sound must have escaped the archer’s open mouth and suddenly the two younger boys on the bed had stiffened. Before Roy could even blink Wally had moved them. Now he was sitting up in the bed and Robin was behind him, his face ducked behind the speedster’s neck, hiding his unobscured face. Wally also had a hand on his neck, presumably covering the hickey Roy was sure the younger had just left.

     “Ah, Roy! Dude! You’re here early!” The younger ginger laughed nervously. The older teen saw Robin shifting behind his friend before he emerged with his signature sunglasses placed over his eyes.

     “What just happened?” Roy questioned, finally closing the door behind him and stepping fully into the room. But before either boy could answer the Star City archer had already continued talking.

     “Were you guys making out? Cause we need to talk if you were. Not because I have a problem with it, with you guys being gay, but, guys! You’re way too young for this! I mean Wally, you’re 14 and Rob is what? 11?”

     “12 actually but that’s not what was happening.” The brunette interjected.

     “Then what _was_ happening?! You were definitely kissing Wally’s neck! And I bet if he moved his hand there’d even be a hickey there as well! I seriously don’t mind you guys having a thing for each other, but can’t you wait until you’re a bit older? I just think you’re too young to be dating, even if it’s each other.” The two boys on the bed exchanged a glance, seeming to have a silent conversation before they came to a decision, Robin nodded slightly and Wally turned to look at him.

     “Okay, so we’re not dating, he was just drinking my blood.” Robin practically face palmed at the runner’s abruptness and Roy simply got confused.

     “Look, I don’t want to hear about your kinks or whatever just-”

     “No, let me explain!” The brunette interrupted. He moved to sit on the side of the bed before he looked up at the older redhead.

     “So this is gonna sound a little weird but I guarantee you that it is 100% true. Okay?” Roy didn’t know what else to do but nod.

     “Okay, so, basically I’m a vampire, Batman is too, and Wally is my mate. He lets me drink his blood because his is best suited to me. Also because we care about each other. We’ve known since the very first day we met that we were meant to be there for each other forever and we’ve been best friends ever since.” Wally nodded in agreement with his friend, or soulmate?

     “Yeah, what he said. We’re basically destined or programmed or whatever to be together forever, through thick and thin and all that stuff. And as for the hickey thing, yeah you were kinda right.” The speedster removed his hand to reveal a slightly bloody mark on the side of his neck. There were two small puncture wounds that seemed to be getting smaller and a darkish bruise that seemed to be doing the same as the freckled teen’s accelerated healing kicked in.

     “Batman, Flash, and Aunt Iris already know so we’re not doing anything wrong, but, well, we weren’t expecting you to be here for another hour or two so we figured we had plenty of time for Rob to feed before you got here.” It was at that Roy simply walked further into the room and sat down on the floor leaning against the bed.

     “Great, because my life wasn’t weird enough.” It was silent for a moment before Roy spoke again,

     “Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen and get on with our movie marathon, ‘cause I could really use some magic to help me get over this week.” The archer smiled at the two boys he considered to be his younger brothers and they smiled back, relieved that this hadn’t caused a tear in their friendship.

     Roy was just ready to relax with his bros and watch some Harry Potter, he was really having one hell of a week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky ending but I wasn't really sure how to end it:/  
> I hope you liked it and I can't wait to post the next story next week (or earlier because I'm impatient). Be sure to check out the poll I have on my tumblr (slytherin-fox.tumblr.com/polls) where you can vote for what you want me to write next! It's super easy and helps me decide what to write:)  
> Thank you so much for reading! It would mean the world if you left me a comment:)


End file.
